


Reunion

by missrhondalee



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missrhondalee/pseuds/missrhondalee
Summary: Laverne pays Carmine a visit.
Relationships: Laverne DeFazio/Carmine Ragusa
Kudos: 3





	Reunion

Laverne smiled at the framed picture of Carmine hanging on the wall. It's been two years since he left Burbank and she couldn't believe she was now standing in what appeared to be his dance studio. Did he make something of himself on Broadway for a while and then used the money to acquire this place? They'd both been so busy with life but she remembered their last conversation being about him landing a role in a musical. Clearly, his life had taken a detour by the looks of it. The studio looked quite similar as the one Carmine used to work in back in Milwaukee all those years ago. She remembered him being able to own the studio after her pop loaned him the money. God, why did it feel like it was light years away?

Her father was actually the reason Laverne was standing here today. It all began three months ago when she and Frank were about to close the restaurant for the night only for him to complain of chest pains. By the time she'd reached the telephone to dial 911, it was too late. Although the funeral had been tough, she knew the fact that he'd died in front of her was going to stay engraved on her mind forever. Laverne was better now but it certainly had been one of the most challenging moments of her life. The news of her son dying caused grandma Rose intense grief. No matter how old you are, your children should never go first. The poor woman at an already advanced age suffered even bigger health issues in consequences of the loss of her son. Therefore, when her cousin Anthony mentioned her grandmother needing assistance, Laverne offered her help. 

After everything that she'd been through emotionally, Laverne figured a change of scenery was exactly what she needed and she kind of ended up moving here permanently. Nothing was keeping her in California anyway with both Shirley and Carmine long gone. Even Lenny took off to reenlist in the army and her job at Ajax was even more boring than capping bottles at Shotz a million years ago. So now six weeks later, there she was: standing in a dance studio just ten minutes from Carmine's place. She did go there first but his neighbor let her know where she could find him.“Would you be interested in taking lessons?” the receptionist asked her, snapping Laverne out of her reverie. “The first one is free.”

Laverne chuckled, “No. I'm okay. Thanks. Does Carmine own this place?”

“Co-own. Notice Isabella's picture next to his. They bought this place together.”

The fact that Isabella looked to be in her fifties made it clear that that was at most just a friendship. Although he did go out with Lucille back in Milwaukee...

Before Laverne could stop herself she asked if they were together or something.

The receptionist burst into laughter. “No. Isabella's married with two kids.”

“Oh...” Laverne felt silly now, “And who are you?”

“I'm Lana. Mostly here to take care of the paperwork. How do you know Carmine?”

“We go way back. He is working today, isn't he?”

“I'll go get him.”

Although she wasn't facing him, Carmine recognized Laverne right away. When Lana told him about a woman asking for him, he kind of got nervous. Although he'd been careful each time, Carmine was always nervous to bump into an old fling of his. Most of of these women he'd treated decently and it wasn't like he'd gone out with hundreds of women since moving to New York but even so he sure as hell didn't want to end up paying child support to a kid he never even asked for. “Laverne?”  
He still couldn't believe his eyes though, “Is that really you?”

She barely had time to turn around that he was throwing his arms around her. “Oh, my god. What are you doing here?”

“Just came to say hi.”

Carmine chuckled letting go of her, “All the way from California?”

She mentioned she moved here a few weeks ago. Her smile faded as she told him about her father. “My pop passed away.”

And so did his. “That's awful. I'm sorry.” Frank had always considered Carmine, even more in the last year before he moved here like his own son. Or at least truly made him feel like he was a son to him and the news of his death felt like someone just punched Carmine in the gut. “When?”

“About three months ago.”

Laverne wiped her eyes as she told him what happened but even saying the words out loud was emotionally tough. She was replaying that moment she watched her father die in her mind and Carmine's heart sank at how red her face was becoming within seconds. It's been months now but it didn't matter because it still hurt just as much as it did then. She'd start crying every time she mentioned his death that was why she tried to avoid the subject.

He tried comforting her. “I'm so sorry. You should have called me.”

“We hadn't spoken in god knows how long-”

“Even so. I'm your friend. You know that.”

“What would you have done?”

The question caught him off guard and Carmine felt uncomfortable. What could he have done, really? “I could have been there for you.” if not in person, then definitely over the phone.

Laverne sniffled loudly wiping her eyes again. Carmine patted his pocket for a tissue and was glad to find one. “Don't worry, I haven't used it.”

She thanked him reassuring him in the process. “I'm okay. I'm gonna be. It's just talking about it, you know?”

Carmine nodded in understanding then opted to change the subject. “So, where do you live?”

“I'm staying with my grandma. She needs help around the house.”

Laverne didn't feel like talking about herself too much and he picked up on it even more when she turned the conversation around asking about what was going on in his life. She mentioned the last time they spoke on the telephone then asked how he ended up working here. “Broadway didn't turn out the way I thought it would. But I did earn quite a bit of money and managed to buy half of this place.”

“I'm impressed. Almost feel like signing up for lessons.” she winked now, “Would I get a discount if I do?”

“A discount? Like I would make you pay anything. You can dance with me anytime.” he told her now and that reminded her of that time when she tried auditioning for West Side Story in Chicago. Okay, that hadn't been one of her finest moments but Carmine did make her feel good about herself in the end and now whenever she looked back on the memory, she always remembered how much of a good friend he'd been to her.

“Girlfriend on the horizon?” Laverne almost smiled, “Lana, perhaps? She's pretty.”

Carmine chuckled,“I don't date people I work with. Actually, to be perfectly honest, I'm one hundred percent pathetically single these days.”

“Hard to believe. Great guy like you.”

He shrugged, “Haven't found the right one, I guess.”

“No Shirley lookalikes here?”

“If I can let you in on a secret, I don't think we were right for each other.” it actually took him a long time to stop resenting her after she'd strung him along all these years only to marry someone else but now when he looked back on their relationship, it actually turned out the way it should have. If they were meant for each other, why was she constantly looking to fall in love with someone else?

“If we'd been right for each other, I'd be with her and not Walter. Is she still married?”

“How would I know?”

“I thought perhaps, you might have tried to contact her again.” Even more after she'd lost her father. Feeling so alone at the time, the idea of trying to get in touch with Shirley crossed her mind quite a few hundred times but in the end, Laverne chose not to and she told him that. “Shirley and I, we're strangers now.” Now that was a sentence Laverne never thought she'd ever hear herself say.

Talking about their mutual, former friend suddenly brought back a thousand memories. Carmine glanced at his watch realizing he was actually done for the day. “How about we reminisce about those years back on Knapp Street over a nice meal? My treat.”

“Italian?”

“What else?”

***

His watch indicated five past nine when they exited the restaurant.

“Thank you for the meal.” Laverne said now buttoning her coat. It was New York in the middle of winter and needless to say, it was chilly. Having lived in California for the last five years, her body needed to readjust to wintry weather again.

“I'd invite you over but you probably need to get back to your grandmother.”

“I need to get back, yeah.” and she was a bit reluctant if she were honest with herself. She actually couldn't remember the last time she'd enjoyed herself like she had tonight. It felt so nice to forget about her problems for just a few hours.

Carmine offered to walk her to the station. “Lead the way.”

“Now tell me, does your grandmother still hate me for ruining her trip to Italy?”

Laverne chuckled, “It's a sore spot. But don't worry, I'll talk to her. Smooth things over before you come to visit.”

“Already planning to see me again, huh?”

Although Carmine was looking forward to it, he was even smiling, Laverne however thought she might be forcing things too much and she now felt uncomfortable. “I'm not forcing you or anything. If you don't want to, you know-”

“Of course I do. How can you think that?”

“I don't know.” she shrugged, “Just don't want my presence to be a bother.” she did show up practically on his doorstep out of the blue.

“Nonsense.” and to prove to her he was beyond delighted to see her again, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Worry spread through Carmine as they arrived at the subway station. It wasn't the safest area and the timing couldn't be worse. He wasn't reassured at the sight of thugs and other drug dealers roaming around waiting to assault their next victim or something.

“How about I get on the train with you?”

Laverne almost smiled, “Still there for damsels in distress, huh? Thank you but I can take care of myself.”

He nodded reluctantly, “I know. I know but...” she retrieved the small can of mace out of her bag to show him and Carmine chuckled. “You're prepared.”

“I sure am.”

“I've missed you, Laverne.” he could not be more honest especially after spending the evening with her. They were smiling at each other now but Laverne still sensed how worried he was so when Carmine asked for her number, she knew he wouldn't let her leave unless she gave it to him.

“You're gonna call later tonight to make sure I got home safely. Aren't you?”

She could actually hear him breathe a sigh of relief as she wrote down her number on a piece of paper. “Thank you.” Carmine said now shoving it in his pocket. She mentioned she had to get going now or her grandmother might start to worry. “I told her I'd be home by 9:30.”

“Then I won't keep you any longer.” he teased her now,“I wouldn't want you to miss your curfew and get into trouble now.”

“Ha ha.”

Carmine laughed as she messed up his hair playfully. Just as he was saying goodbye to her, Laverne leaned in to kiss him on the cheek catching him by surprise. “I've missed you too, Carmine.”

Waving each other goodbye, he smiled watching her make her way inside the station and then disappear into the crowd. As he turned around to cross the street, Carmine felt something wet and cold hit him suddenly. Looking up, he noticed snow beginning to fall. Chuckling to himself, he shoved his hands in his pockets and headed home. Knowing that the first thing he would do once there would be to pick up the phone.


End file.
